


Alone, but not Lonely

by orphan_account



Series: 221B Headcanons [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alone, Childhood, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never had 'friends'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, but not Lonely

As a child, Sherlock never wanted friends. He sought out solitude, if anything. People would tease him for his precocious nature, and he didn’t want to have to cope with that constantly – he liked silence and space for his thoughts. Other children didn’t want to be around him, he was reckless, rude and uncaring towards them. He didn’t really mean to be, it just seemed to be in his nature and didn’t realise he was doing wrong.

It bothered his mother, though. She already had Mycroft - a near normal and well behaved child, favoured. Sherlock was the one with the problems, the one who was unable to handle social interaction or emotions. Mummy despaired, she just wanted her youngest son to be happy, just a little more normal.

As he grew up, friends were still in short supply, and he never really trusted anyone enough to let them in. His mother still worried, but there was less and less she could do about it. He didn’t talk to her unless he could help it, and told her as little as he could get away with. She would prefer it not to be that way, but her son was as stubborn as ever.

The first person Sherlock ever really counted as a friend was John, and he finally realised that was better.


End file.
